STATIS
by blue love137
Summary: [KYUMIN\GS] secuil kisah di tengah derasnya hujan. [WARNING death chara]


STATIS

by : blue love137

cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin(GS), other cast

ini adalah karya saya. untuk nama tokoh, saya hanya meminjamnya.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH DI BACA

genre : angst, death chara, romance

«§§§§§§§§»

Author POV

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ahh!"

Seketika Sungmin tergagap mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. padahal, Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk menghindari orang ini.

"_Ne, sunbae-nim?"_

"Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian? ahh iya, kau pulang searah denganku kan? mari kita berjalan bersama."

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas pada seniornya yg tengah menunggunya untuk mendekat-Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Ada kesulitan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau sudah jarang memintaku untuk mengajarimu. Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menguasai kuliahmu."

"Yahh. . Begitulah. Aku tidak mengalami kesulitan lagi. Kami sudah memiliki kelompok belajar."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk merespon penjelasan Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Tampilan kyuhyun yang sangat rapi dan otak yang cerdas menjadikannya sosok teladan di kampus-dikalangan mahasiswa tingkat 3, 2, dan 1. Kyuhyun juga ramah, sehingga siapapun mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapu hanya satu saja hal yang disayangkan. Kebanyakan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang mengenalnya tak bisa menanggapi dengan baik apapun yang di ekspresikan Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin, Mahasiswi Tingkat 1, belajar pada jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis ini memang menyukai sosok yang membuatnya nyaman. Menyukai pria yang memiliki ambisi tinggi ini secara diam-diam. Menyukai dan dan mencintai dari jauh saja sudah cukup baginya, karena Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang peka dan teguh pendirian.

"Min-ahh, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Aku lapar sekali. . ."

Dahi Sungmin terlihat berkerut saat berpikir.

"Maaf, _oppa_. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja-"

"Ayolah, aku belum pernah mentraktirmu kan?"

'_Aku boleh sekali ini egoiskan? aku ingin sedikit lebih lama berada di dekatnya. . .'_

«§§§§§§§§»

"Baiklah, besok ku berikan datanya padamu."

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang telah menjauh dengan sepeda motornya. Sungmin hanya diam seribu bahasa dan memilih untuk melihat kiri dan kanan. Memastikan mereka aman saat menyebrangi jalan.

"Kyuhyun-ahh!"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara yg menyerukan namanya.

"Oh! Siwon-ahh! aku pulang dulu-"

"_OPPA!"_

.

.

.

CRASSHHHH

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak ingat bernafas. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Siwon yang memanggilnya, Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya menyebrangi jalan, dan sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. Seharusnya mobil putih itu menghantamnya hingga beberapa meter jauhnya, tapi Sungmin menyelamatkannya. Membuatnya seperti orang bodoh berdiri kaku di pinggir jalan.

Jalanan menjadi kacau dan ribut sedari tadi.

"Sungmin-ahh. . ."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap pias Sungmin yang tak bergerak dengan mata terpejam.

"Sungmin!"

Langkah Kyuhyun menggigil menuju Sungmin.

_'Kyuhyun. . . Cho Kyuhyun. . .'_

Sejenak Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Sungmin tengah menatapnya, tanpa perasaan yang jelas.

Mata rubah itu menatapnya tak berkedip, hingga Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin uang dingin.

Suara ambulan memekik nyaring. Pasti ambulan dari rumah sakit kampus mereka yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ceroboh dan membahayakan nyawanya. Lebih mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena orang lain yang meregang nyawa untuknya.

". . ."

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya menatap Kyuhyun.

'_'aku. . . tak pernah mengira. . .bahwa harus mati, untukmu. . '_

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin. . ?"

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat pasi. Jemari Sungmin Sedingin es, matanyatak berkedip lagi. Menatapnya hingga seperti membawanya ke lubang kematian.

Wajah seputih susu itu seperti boneka manequin. Diam, kaku, tapi seperti bernyawa.

"Aku. . ."

"Maaf, korban sebaiknya segera dibawa ke unit gawat darurat."

.

.

.

.

Ini bukanlah hal yang di inginkan Kyuhyun.

Sebegitu besarkah cintanya gadis itu padanya? Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh. Sosok ceria yang penuh percaya diri. Memiliki caranya sendiri untuk belajar. Menyukai jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama sahabat-sahabat barunya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah meminta Sungmin untuk mengorbankan nyawanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin bersabar menantinya beberapa waktu, untuk mempersiapkan dirinya agar pantas bersama dengan gadis pecinta pink ini.

Hanya penyesalan yang tersisa. Menyesal karena tak pernah berani untuk menanyakan kenapa Sungmin menjadi murung tiga bulan terakhir. Menyesal tak pernah bertanya pada Sungmin kenapa gadis itu tak lagi bermanja-manja dan meminta untuk mengajarinya banyak hal? Bahkan Sungmin tak pernah lagi mengikutinya diam-diam semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ini akibat Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirinya. Memikirkan kesibukan dan hobinya.

Kini. . . Hanya kenangan tatapan kaku mata sehitam malam itu yang menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

K_au sangat sulit ku raih. . . karena itu, aku puas hanya melihatmu dari jauh. Dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan dan ku tanyakan padamu, hanya satu ungkapan kuno yang ingin ku katakan._

_Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun._

_-Lee Sungmin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_END_**

sedikit cerita kecil di tengah derasnya hujan :3

aku tau ini tak seberapa, tapi. . .semoga rasa yang ingin ku sampaikan dapat rasakan :)

aku sedang dalam nuansa hati yang tak begitu baik masalah percintaan, hanya sedikit ingin menuangkan rasa sesaknya pada cerita ini.

jika ada cerita kecil dari kalian, aku menunggunya dalam kotak komentar :(


End file.
